poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening Prologue: Meeting Lewis
This is how the opening prologue goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Robinsons. film starts at Jimmy's lab Sci-Ryan: Hey, Bertram, you nearly done? Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. I am just finishing on my Sailor Scout-bots. I think these would be good when I plan to have Sunset safe. finishes There. That would be okay. Alarm sounds and they head to the Autobot base Sci-Ryan: Hi, Guys. gang are surrounding Ratchet and showering him with questions Meg Griffin: Oh for crying out loud! an airhorn chatter quiets down Ratchet: Thank you, Meg. Okay, I have recently picked up a signal from an orphanage. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. I guess Ariel Arach knows if the orphanage is where we go, we can hope someone is there. Rachael Cee (Arcee): Guys, whoever's contacting us needs our help. Crash Bandicoot: Right. And how did you remember being a human? Rachel Cee (Arcee): Simple. Just pops into my head the minuet it's mentioned. stares at her Rachael Cee (Arcee): Okay. Start up the groundbridge and get going. starts the Groundbridge and the gang go through it Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Arcee: Well, here we are. Rachael Cee (Arcee): The same orphanage where I was put when I was a human. Sci-Ryan: You was a human before? How did you got there? Rachael Cee (Arcee): Well, around the same time when I first met Ryan. uses his magic to start a flashback Rachael Cee (Arcee): It all began when I was 10 years old. walks to the orphanage with her parents Rachael Cee (Arcee): My parents placed me in the orphanage's care while they were away for their anniversary. wave and Rachel waves back Rachael Cee (Arcee): They had been gone for a long period of time. sits in a room until she's a teenager Rachael Cee (Arcee): But they never returned. ends Evil Ryan: You poor thing. Left alone like some kind of... common house plant. A droplet in the mist. The last person to get picked for a game of footie in the playground. nudges him then points at Wallflower Wallflower Blush: I thought we agreed never to bring that up. Evil Ryan: Oh. Sorry, Miss. Who are you again? Wallflower Blush: and facepalms Do I really have to go through the musical number from Forgotten Friendship again? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I know. the gem of his pendant and talks in Wallflower's voice Wallflower. I've know you since the Forgotten Friendship special. Wallflower Blush: Whoa. You sound just like me when you touch it. Ryan F-Freeman: smiles Thank you. Allow me to give this door a knock. knocks on it Meg Griffin: Any minute now. door opens Lewis: Cee! Rachael Cee (Arcee): Lewis! Matau T. Monkey: You know this boy? Rachael Cee (Arcee): Yeah. Ariel Arach (Airachnid): It's more better then Megatron. I wonder what new bots Bertram made? Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Uh. These are the Sailor Scout-Bots. Thier names are Sci-Ryan: Evil Anna: Cool. They could help Rachael find her parents so she won't be lonely like a lonely girl who loves plants. Wallflower Blush: I heared that. But, in that case, I agree with Evil Anna. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts